<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning After by MisPendejadas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645515">Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisPendejadas/pseuds/MisPendejadas'>MisPendejadas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Maldrisa, One Night Stand, awkward nerds, otp prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisPendejadas/pseuds/MisPendejadas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Malcolm and Edrisa in the morning after a one night stand.<br/>-<br/>I wanted to write some Maldrisa stuff and this this was one of the prompts, so here we go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Edrisa went out for the night to enjoy herself, she expected to be home late with a hangover the next morning. She did wake up with a hangover, just not in her own apartment. She laid there in the bed staring at the tall ceiling above her for a few minutes to assess the predicament she found herself in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went out with a few friends to a bar the night before, she met a rather attractive guy, they drank together and talked about murder mysteries and random interesting bits of information, he suggested going back to his place, she texted Dani the details, had a great night with fantastic sex and now is lying naked on a strangers bed. She looked over to the guy who was still very much asleep with one hand loosely in the bed restraints. She slowly got up from the bed, taking the sheet with her to cover herself making sure she didn’t make much noise quickly searching for her clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone rang out and she quickly ran to find it and silence it. She didn’t plan to answer but glancing at the screen she knew she couldn’t ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello” she whispered, walking further from the bed looking over her shoulder to make sure he was still asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edrisa! Sorry to call you so early, but we need you to come in.” Gil said she quickly looked at the clock, it read 5:07 am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no problem Gil, I’ll- uh be there as soon as I can” Edrisa answered after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I have to warn you this one’s a lot” he warned </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the heads up, but working in New York has made me see some of the worst” she laughed, “uh- thanks anyways I’ll be there as soon as I can” she hung up after he said his goodbye and she sighed. She took a second before quickly changing into her clothes. She found everything, almost everything. She clutched her top, covering her chest looking for her bra, but to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s here” she jumped at the voice and turned to the man on the bed holding one of her most expensive bras. She could feel the heat rise to her face. Now that sobered her right up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- um thank you” she laughed nervously as she grabbed it from him. She stood there fidgeting with the piece of clothing before he got the message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Um right, privacy sorry” the man apologized before turning around giving her a chance to put on the rest of her clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, ah-” Edrisa stopped for realizing she had completely forgotten his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Malcolm” he offered as he got up also searching for his underwear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might want to look under the sheets” she suggested</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- thanks, um- uh-” he looked embarrassed desperately searching for her name and Edrisa almost laughed at how cute he looked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Edrisa,” she said, finally getting everything together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edrisa, thanks” she smiled at him and turned to return the favor of privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heading out already?” He asked and she turned to him again and nodded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um yeah- my boss just called, so” she said gesturing at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No yeah, of course! Sorry, I’m not usually um- a person who partakes in uh-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One night stands? M-me uh- either. But it was fun to experiment with you! Not to diminish the night we had as anything but fantastic” Edrisa explained, trying her best to make this situation a whole lot more embarrassing for herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise! Extraordinary experience!” He complimented back and they stood in uncomfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I make this less awkward and be on my way” Edrisa said, making her way to the door, Malcolm rushed to open the door for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I really am out of practice. But it was a great night” he said as she headed out and she smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great for me too, helped with um stress” she explained, mentally kicking herself for oversharing again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sexual activity does help improve stress levels along with anxiety” Malcolm mentioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because of the release of dopamine along with endorphins and oxytocin” she added and he smiled at her addition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, I should get going- thanks again Malcolm” she waved goodbye</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a fun night Edrisa” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Edrisa quickly made it downstairs to the car she ordered not too long ago. Once inside she made her mental list of what she needed to do before as soon as she got to her apartment, which luckily for her wasn't too far. She needed to shower, get her things ready, take the pill, get dressed and rush to work lest she be late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She luckily got to the morgue in less than an hour and quickly got to work, luck was definitely on her side that day. Her phone pinged as she finished her last touches on the corpse. This was, although a horrible case, a fascinating one; the killer had copied the Surgeon’s quartet to a T, it was genius, however horrendous. She sighed as she covered the bodies and looked at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dani</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edrisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just finished :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dani</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great to know you’re alive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t text me when you got home last night! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edrisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t even make it home x0!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry if I worried you, chica! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dani</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh now this I have to hear ;))))))))</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was worried until Gil said he called this morning</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edrisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just as awkward as you might think waking up and actually talking to the guy :/</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was cute tho :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dani</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Details later!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be there soon btw</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edrisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alrighty :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gil walked in along with her two favorite detectives. Well, it was mostly Dani who was her favorite, JT was still getting used to her sense of humor and awkwardness but he was nice to her so that automatically put him on her good list of detectives. She explained what they had found to drug the victims, she quickly looked at her notes to make sure everything was correct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. This suture work is amazing! These Y-incisions. You’re like Picasso with formaldehyde” she heard another say and she frowned in confusion, she was hardly ever complimented on her work. And that was definitely not GIl or JT speaking. She looked up from the file and could immediately feel her stomach on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hello, um thank you” she stuttered as he looked at her. His eyes quickly went wide as he cleared his throat. He surely recognized her; just a few hours ago when she was naked in his apartment, that flush to his face was a dead give away, she could feel the heat on her face too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again, um- g-great work” he complimented again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” Gil asked, looking at both of them clearly waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” they both said quickly, and Gil raised a brow. Edrisa could see Malcolm turn a new shade which didn’t help their situation at all. It also didn’t help that Dani was trying her damndest to not crack a smile or laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- well- we were introduced to each other but aren’t well uh- acquainted with e-each other” He answered and Edrisa just nodded </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, we are most likely looking for an older white male, big surprise there…” he continued, Edrisa was grateful Gil didn’t push the subject any further. She couldn’t say the same for Dani who was giving her a look which clearly meant</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that about? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Edrisa gave her a look that said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll talk about this later</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Dani smirked in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the universe really wasn’t on her side today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dani couldn’t stop laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Dani! You can't laugh at my pain, it's so not fair!” Edrisa exclaimed. Dani quickly came back during her lunch hour to talk about what happened with the new guy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, It’s just-“ her laughing started again, “Okay okay, I’m sorry but it’s hilarious! Not only did you have a one night stand with a random guy for the first time ever, but that happens to be our weird consultant! And the best thing is that he’s Gil’s kid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edrisa sunk into her chair, covering her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, I’m quitting. It was nice being your friend Dani but I’m leaving the state, maybe even the country” Edrisa groaned </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be dramatic Edrisa, it’ll be fine” Dani said placing her hand on Edrisa’s shoulder, “Awkward as hell in the beginning, but you will manage” Dani said while Edrisa nodded, taking in her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides you looked a lot less stressed this morning, so it must not have sucked all that much,” Dani laughed as Edrisa flushed and playfully shoved Dani.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it here” Edrisa pouted and Dani continued to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Malcolm woke up this morning he was surprised to be loosely strapped in his restraints and even more surprised to find the woman he had spent the night with still there looking for her clothes. However, the icing on the cake for the day was finding that the woman he had sex with less than 24 hours ago was the medical examiner for Gil’s team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he recognized her, all he could really think of was the fact that the cute woman he had sex with and his father figure were in the same room. He had never thought he’d see her again, well he hoped he would but not like this and definitely not with Gil around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about what happened back there?” Gil asked as they got back into the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- no I'm good thanks” Malcolm smiled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gil gave him a curious look, “okay” he said looking back at the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Malcolm asked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. You won’t talk until you want to so, okay” Gil said </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Okay, yeah” Malcolm said relaxing into the seat, until sitting back upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, is this you trying to get me to talk to you about this using reverse psychology?” He asked and Gil shrugged</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, I was giving you a chance to get things off your chest. You looked so surprised to see Edrisa there” Gil mentioned giving him a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Well we had just met not too long ago and s-she didn’t mention working as a M.E so I was taken uh- aback when I saw her” Malcolm explained and Gil gave him a doubting look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright kid” he smiled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true!” Malcolm exclaimed feeling the embarrassment creep on his face once again while Gil chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t expect his first case with Gil to end up with him chopping a hand off of a man strapped to a bomb, then facing off with his father’s copycat with enough drugs to paralyze him threatening to pierce his vein. His legs felt as if they’d collapse from under him as the syringe fell from his hand and Berkhead was shot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bright! You weren’t going to do that right?” Dani grabbed him, his vision was blurry but she grabbed his face and made him focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right?!” She asked again assertively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not” he breathed out and she rolled her eyes and shoved him. Gil and JT took Berkhead out in handcuffs. He sat on the expensive, uncomfortable couch replaying the events of the night in his head. The case was great, something better than anything he did for the feds, but even after this near death experience all he could think of was Edrisa. Even if they did have one night together, in all this mess it was the only sense of normalcy he had had in such a long time. She was not judgemental as they drank even after over sharing a few times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bright, you good?” Dani asked after getting her hand looked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you u-uh, do you know Edrisa’s deal?” He asked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed you guys look at each other when we went to the morgue, so it’s a bit obvious you two are close. And I just want to know if you know if she’s, well available at the moment” he asked and she narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to do this now? Right after you almost died?” She asked crossing her arms </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best time to do something” he joked and she looked at him as she had her own internal conflict before sitting down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, she doesn’t do one night stands, not normally. When she’s with someone she's in it 100 percent and when I say this Bright know that I mean it. If you aren’t willing to give the same effort back then do not pursue this, do you understand?” She glared at him </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So does that mean she is available?” Malcolm smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s available” Dani rolled her eyes and Malcolm smiled wider before rushing out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edrisa sighed as she finished her paperwork for the latest case she had. Now that Malcolm was going to be working with them, things would undoubtedly become even more awkward between them. He was handsome and understood her dark jokes without giving her weird looks. She never thought having a one night stand would end up like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edrisa looked up, recognizing the voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Mr. Bright” she greeted him and he chuckled </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we are passed pleasantries” Edrisa smiled </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Malcolm. What brings you here? Is there a new case?” She asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh no. I’m here to ask if you’d like to go to dinner tonight” Malcolm said and Edrisa frowned</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y- you don’t have to. I just thought- you know we had a lot of things in common and I wanted to ask. It’s alright, no need to worry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m saying yet. Definitely yes! But why?” Edrisa asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, we do have a lot in common but I’m awkward and socially inept! I’m not conventionally attractive and to be frank I was surprised you even said yes when we spent the night together” Edrisa explained, her hands fidgeting with her scrubs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edrisa, I wouldn’t have said yes to you if I didn’t find you attractive as well as interesting and funny.” He covered her hands with his own. “You didn’t roll your eyes when I offered informative tidbits, you heard a bit of my family problems and didn’t run for the hills!” He laughed, “and more importantly you treated me with kindness, Edrisa it would mean a lot if you’d go out to dinner with me” Malcolm smiled </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to go out with you too” Edrisa smiled, “would it be alright with you if I gave you a kiss? Or is that too much to ask? Forget I asked—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Malcolm kissed her gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner tonight then?” He asked her, she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a date”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>